


Miracle Worker

by FreeGrain



Series: MFS Week 2020 [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Five: Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Libba Swythe lives, MFS Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Ears ringing and body aching after the impact, Raelle stumbles to an injured Libba. And by the work of a miracle, manages to save her. Cue feelings that never got to be explored.{Libbigail}{Libba x Abigail}
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe
Series: MFS Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797622
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Miracle Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Rip the potential these two had 🙏 but in the name of Raelle, miracles can happen. I hope you enjoy!

"Collar!" 

Raelle's ears were still ringing from the impact of the truck. They'd torn it to shreds, reducing the front half to dust before the rest barrelled into them. 

"Collar!" 

Raelle rolled over and groaned. The world spun in its axis, shifting stomach but there was nothing to throw up. 

Anacostia's face was a blur but it snapped her back into reality. 

"What-?" 

"Swythe's hurt. She needs your help."

Raelle knew she was the most capable fixer here, even Anacostia who, while she wasn't one, was still many years her senior. She got to her feet. Fuck. Even turned to dust, the track packed a heavy punch. 

Libba lay on her back, back arched against the jagged piece of metal protruding from her chest. She was choking, drowning on her own blood. 

"Oh, shit!" Raelle quickly knelt down next to her. 

Libba's eyes flickered to hers and she saw fear. She didn't want to die. No one did, really. But Raelle could help her. 

"Okay, okay, okay." 

Raelle grabbed her hand and held it to her chest. An injury like that was enormous, much more than she'd ever healed before. But she knew she had to try. And if she tried, she could do it. It would just require like a lot of energy. Perhaps more than she had. 

"Pull it out," she told Anacosita. 

"Are you sure-?" 

"Pull it out." 

For a second, doubt flickered in her eyes but it was quickly replaced with trust. Anacostia grabbed the metal and pulled. Blood erupted from Libba's chest and the girl let out a shriek. Without the metal holding the blood back, it flowed even more rapidly. 

Raelle held her hand and started whispering. 

_Surely he took up our pain and bore our suffering, yet we considered him punished by God, stricken by him, and afflicted. But he was pierced for our transgressions, he was crushed for our iniquities; the punishment that brought us peace was on him, and by his wounds we are healed._

With each word she could feel it working, that life restoring to Libba. Slowly, slowly, Raelle healed her. 

She didn't know how long she sat there, clutching Libba's hand to her chest but then the hand clutched back. Slender fingers held onto her like a life line—which was a reality. 

Tally knelt next to her, a hand on her shoulder in silent support. There was nothing she could do but Raelle was glad she was here. 

"Bellweather-" Libba rasped, eyes unfocused. 

"Abigail?" Tally said. "She's fine, don't worry." 

"I…" 

_'But I will restore you to health and heal your wounds,’ declares the Lord._

"Conserve your strength," Tally assured her. 

Raelle's head was spinning and there was another ache in her chest. It wouldn't be as bad as Libba's but she knew it would hurt. Even a fraction would. But it was worth it. To save a life. 

And finally she was able to breathe again, slowly letting go of her hand. 

Libba dropped it, clothes bloody but healed. Her breath slowed but it was steady and even. She just needed rest. 

"Raelle," Tally said. 

Raelle keeled over against her, grabbing onto her arm. Her eyes closed. She was so tired. Her chest felt numb. But they were both alive, both waking. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

When Libba woke next, she was more than surprised to see Abigail sitting by her bedside. She had her head bowed, fingers linked in the way she did when she worried. Worried? About her? 

Libba's chest ached, like a part of it was missing. A part had been. 

"You know, if you had died, I would have had to say your eulogy," Abigail said, raising her head. 

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Libba quipped back, moving into a sitting position. 

Raelle had healed her almost perfectly but the ache of having a piece of metal thrust through your chest didn't just go away. She wondered how long she'd been out. Everything had to have gone okay, if Abigail was sitting there fine. 

"Is Raelle okay?" 

Abigail nodded. "Exhausted. Her chest was a bit bloody but we fixed her up. She's back in our room sleeping." 

A caring note had entered her voice. In the years Libba had known Abigail, she'd never cared about people so much. She was growing. Libba was impressed. 

"So, Bellweather, why are _you_ waiting at my bedside? Don't tell me you'd miss me if I died." 

Something in her delighted at the blush springing to Abigail's cheeks. It surprised her. 

"No! Of course not." Abigail shook her head. "I mean, who else would be so bad it makes me look amazing?" 

"Oh, right. Because you need to fake being good at things." 

"Not at all. My power is very real." 

"Like that ego of yours." 

"At least I can be proud of myself. You on the other hand-" a glance up and down her body, dismissive, "-can't." 

Libba chuckled and leaned back against the pillow. Now that was the Abigail she knew. The Abigail she could admit she liked. 

Abigail suddenly glanced down at her feet. 

"What?" 

"... rivalry aside… I am glad you're okay." Abigail's voice was hardly louder than a mumble. "I was… worried." 

"Sorry? What was that? I can't hear you?" 

"Oh, shut up. You know what I'm trying to say." 

Libba did. 

She also knew that in her dying moments, when the delierim of almost losing her life latched onto her brain, she'd thought about Abigail. She'd reached for Tally, wondering where she was. _Bellweather_. But why? She didn't understand. 

Libba's eyes were drawn to her arm. 

"You're hurt." 

Abigail touched the bandage on her arm. "Oh. That's nothing." Her gaze swept back to her. "At least compared to yours." 

"Do you think it will scar?" Libba gently popped the first buttons on her shirt to get a better look at the bandage. 

They'd wrapped it neatly around her, though a small blood stain had formed. A soft touch revealed that it was still tender but healing greatly. Raelle had saved her life. She'd have to thank her later. 

Libba looked up to see Abigail properly blushing this time. 

And then she realised she'd opened most of her shirt. It didn't reveal anything but bandaged skin, yet even that embarrassed her. 

"Oh, don't go getting shy on me, Bellweather," Libba teased. "We're all grown ups here." 

Abigail arched an eyebrow and kept her cool. "Really? I'd have thought of you as more of a child." 

Why did talking with Abigail create that fluttering feeling in her chest? Maybe it was the wound. 

"Oh, Swythe, good to see you're awake." 

Libba hadn't even noticed that a fixer had joined them, she'd been so focused on Abigail. Maybe too focused. 

Abigail reached over and squeezed her hand once, a gentle sign of support where she didn't know how to say it. 

And Libba understood. 

She understood that despite neither of them changing… things had changed. And perhaps for the better. She'd yet to see.

* * *

"Hey, Raelle, don't you think Abigail and Libba have been acting weird?" Tally asked. 

"How do you work this stupid thing?" Raelle muttered under her breath. She held the scry out at arm's length and then closer. "I literally see nothing." 

"Raelle." 

"Huh? What?" 

Tally grabbed her scry and turned it the right way around. "Abi and Swythe. They've been acting weird around each other, right?" 

Libba and Abigail had been paired together for this exercise and were bickering as usual. They always bickered. Yet it was different than usual. 

Also a lot more physical too. 

"Oh, yeah. Sure." 

"What do you think it is?" 

Raelle looked up once and then looked back down. 

"They're in lesbians with each other." 

"What?!" 

Raelle shrugged, not at all bothered. "Oh yeah. _Really_ in lesbians. It's kinda annoy- yes! I can see the stupid bucket!" 

"Raelle! You can't just say that!" 

"Why not? It's true. Anyone can see it, except maybe them." 

Tally glanced across the room to where Abigail was now correcting Libba on how to use a scry. Except this time, she was standing behind her, arms circling her body as she directed her on how to hold it. _Definitely_ unnecessary. They were still arguing though. 

"Tal, seriously, they just… both don't know how to talk about their feelings. You know Abigail, she's real uptight." 

"Should we help them?" 

"And miss this free entertainment? Hell, no." Raelle laughed. "Besides, I personally think it's great they're finally using that great sexual tension." 

" _Raelle_." 

"Tally, I keep trying to see this bucket but it won't focus. I don't get it." 

"Everything okay here, cadets?" Anacostia padded into view, and lifted her brows. "Focusing on the task at hand, of course?" 

"Yep." Tally pointed at the hay bales. "Right. Left. By the grey flag." 

Without even trying. 

Anacostia seemed surprised but nodded. "Good work, Craven." 

"How come you can see everything, Tal?" Raelle complained as Anacostia walked away. 

Tally glanced over at Abigail and Libba. "Maybe not everything." 

"Hmm… you're right. Not everything. But hey, let's change that!" Raelle cupped her mouth and shouted across the room at them. "Hey, Bellweather! Swythe! You two should kiss!" 

"What?!" 

"Raelle!" 

Anacostia said nothing but the corners of her mouth twitched. She moved on as if nothing had been said. 

Both Libba and Abigail were blushing furiously. But neither of them had anything else to say. 

Tally glanced around the room, surprised to see it hadn't caused more of a commotion. Instead, people returned to the task at hand. 

"What can I say?" Raelle crowed. "I'm lesbian Jesus, after all." 

"What does that even mean?" 

"I'm a miracle worker." Raelle indicated to where Abigail and Libba were now talking, heads close and voices low. They weren't bickering now. But talking, _really_ talking. 

"Whatever." 

"Don't worry, Tal, I can work miracles for you too! You deserve a nice girlfriend!" Raelle stroked her chin in mock thought. "Ooh, who though?" She looked around. "Who deserves you?" 

She was right though… Abigail and Libba toned down their fighting to instead steal glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. And when they caught each other, they immediately pretended it hadn't happened. They were both such messes. 

Tally chuckled and turned back to the task at hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜


End file.
